Fire burns
by Katrianna Sly
Summary: Sequel to Gotta get away from the Flame. John is still in a coma, and Rogue moves on, although her feelings for the pyromaniac are still strong.I still dont own xmen
1. Carelessness

Well here's the start of my sequel to Gotta get away from the Flame. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed that story. I really appreciate it.  
  
I might start this over and not use this as my story because I don't really like it. It's just a tester. Let me know what you think because writing this sequel is a lot harder than I thought it would be.  
  
Note: Remember how Mystique put the silver band on her finger and then Rogue could touch. Just keep that in mind.  
  
Prologue: Carelessness  
  
A twenty year old gothic-looking girl lay on a hospital bed after a careless accident. Ever since the 'incident' almost 3 years ago, the green- eyed girl known as Rogue was always careless. She had been on a simple mission with the x-men and had fallen out of a 2-story window, fracturing some ribs and knocking herself unconscious.  
  
This wasn't the first time she had been reckless on a mission, but it was the first time she had to go to the med lab. She wasn't always this careless, most of the time she was quiet and only spent time with Remy. They quickly became good friends and then about 6 months ago, they officially became a couple. 2 months ago, they moved in together.  
  
She had woken up about 15 minutes ago and was just staring at the ceiling of this medical room. She knew that just next door, a red-haired pyromaniac lay in a similar bed, only he would not wake like she had. She tried not to think of him, her first love, but her mind always wandered to fire. She had to see him, because she still had hope that he would again wake up.  
  
Rogue crawled out of the bed and tip-toed across the cold tiles and into the waiting room. Remy was asleep on the couch, lightly snoring. She wondered what would happen between herself and the Cajun if John ever did wake up. It would make things complicated.  
  
She quickly brushed that thought out of her head and crossed over to the door that hid Pyro. She barely grazed the silver knob before,  
  
"Petite, you don't wanna do dat and you know it," Gambit said. Rogue turned around to look at him. He was lying on his back with his arms behind his head and his eyes were still closed. She walked over to him and sat on his stomach. "You remember what happened last time you tried dat, don't you ma chere?"  
  
Rogue had almost passed out when she tried to see John before. His psyche appeared in her head and caused a blinding headache. She had just reached for the same silver handle before it happened.  
  
"Yeah, Ah remember. Ah just miss him," she answered.  
  
"Remy does too, petite." Rogue stood up to leave, but Remy sat up and pulled her back down. "Je t'adore, Rogue. You know dat, right?" he asked her.  
  
"Of course Ah know that, Remy. Ah love ya too."  
  
And she meant it.  
  
But she still wondered what would happen if John did wake up. He was the first man she ever loved after all. 


	2. Heartbeat

Thank you to all of my reviewers. I'd give individual responses, but you're lucky to get an update at all. I probably won't update again for a while. We'll see. Thanks for being patient with me.

Rogue shot up in the bed she shared with Remy, awoken by a nightmare. She was walking down a dark hallway when she turned into a room. Inside laid a handsome red-haired man. She expected to see breathing coming from John, but he was completely motionless. He was gone.

Terrified that the dream was true, Rogue threw her legs over the side of the bed, only to be caught by her lover.

"What's de matter, petite?" the Cajun asked, full of concern.

"Ah just had a nightmare, sugah. That's all. Ah'm gonna go down to the kitchen for a snack," she answered. It wasn't entirely a lie. She did plan on grabbing something to eat on her way down to the med-lab.

Rogue walked down the steps silently, not wanting to wake anyone else, singing a song quietly. It reminded her of John.

* * *

To cry is to know that you're alive  
But my river of tears has run dry  
I never wanted to fool you, no  
But a cold heart is a dead heart  
And it feels like I've been buried alive by love

If I should die before I wake  
Pray no one my soul to take  
If I wake before I die,  
Rescue me with your smile

* * *

As she sang, a tear streaked down her cheek. She prayed that John would wake before he died, though it was unlikely. She felt guilty; she has Remy after all. But still, John was her best friend. He helped her when he didn't have to. Rogue would give anything just to talk to him again.

She finally reached the door that she never had managed to open before. She didn't know if she could bring herself to open it this time, but the vision of John dead was far to powerful to keep her away. She needed to be sure he was ok.

Rogue grasped the handle, turned it, and pulled the door open. The room was dark except the green light coming from a machine that kept the pyromaniac alive. It glowed on his skin, allowing her to see his face barely, but it wasn't bright enough to show him completely and if he was breathing. She flipped the switch next to the door and florescent lights turn on.

John's chest was slowly rising and falling. She crept closer, turning to look at the machine. The heart monitor showed his steady pulse. Rogue sighed with relief and sat down in a chair next to the bed. She didn't realize it, but she was still crying.

As Rogue watched the almost motionless Pyro, she was tempted to touch his skin. She had only done so when she had her powers, so now she could actually take the time to feel it. Slowly, she reached her hand towards his and grasped it. It felt rough, from all of the combat he'd seen, but still it was comforting. Suddenly, the heart monitor sped up, not enough to be dangerous. Rogue felt her heart sped up as well. 'What is going on?' she thought to herself.

You know when you see someone you love, how your heart speeds up? That was the speed of John's pulse. Rogue watched the machine, afraid that she might be hurting John.

Someone knocked on the door behind her. She turned to find Remy.

"Goin to get a snack, chere?"

"Ah was goin to on mah way back," she insisted.

"You here because of dat nightmare you had?" he asked, though knowing the answer already. Last time she attempted coming down her, she had a nightmare. She nodded in reply. "Petite, dere's nothin you can do. Come back to bed."

"Ah'll be there in just a second, Remy," she answered. He sighed and walked back to his room. He was worried about her nightmares, even though there was nothing he could do about them. He still worried about her constantly.

Rogue turned to look at John one last time before she left. His heart was still racing. She gently let go of his hand; his pulse slowly returned to normal. She raised her eyebrows in question, but turned and left the room, turning off the light and closing the door. She decided she would visit him more often. She owed him at least that, since there was nothing else she could give the comatose Pyro.


	3. Shadowed Salvation

Ok one more chapter. Wow I did two chapters in one night, but I couldn't combine them.

Oh and this is going on at the same time as the pervious chapter. But you'll probably figure that out.

* * *

Blackness surrounded him. Distantly he heard a beep...beep...beep. A heart monitor. He knew he needed to get back to reality, but the darkness kept him here. Every time he wanted to wake up, demons would come and pull him down. They danced around him in his mind mocking him and tormenting him. When they did give him rest, they left him alone in the darkness.

In the distance, the real world, he heard more noise: a door creaking. And a light came on. How he knew a light had turned on, he didn't know. He could just tell. Through the darkness and demons, he saw a white light, an angel, walking towards him. She sat down next to him and grabbed his hand.

It was his Rogue. She had come to save him from this evil place that had taken over his mind. His heart sped up at the thought of seeing her again. He tried to grab her hand back, but the demons kept him from using his muscles.

He heard more noise, a voice. It was his old friend Remy. He wanted to get back and see Remy again, to thank him for helping him. The voices stopped and Rogue let go of his hand. He tried to reach for her, but he couldn't. The white light that was supposed to be his salvation glided away from him, leaving him in the darkness. Even the demons left him to be alone with himself.

Three years he had been stuck in this hell that was his mind. It was time he got out.

* * *

I hope this chapter made sense. If you don't get it, leave your e-mail in your review and I'll explain it to you that way. 


	4. Proposals

"Rogue, Remy don't want ta seem jealous or anyt'ing, but ya can't keep goin back dere ta see John. Remy not tryin ta keep ya from him, but dere's nothing ya can do, chere," the Cajun said to Rogue the next morning.

"Ah know, Rem. I just feel like he needs me, or something, ya know? Like the nightmares Ah've been having are him callin ta me."

"Dere just dreams, ma amore," Remy said, but he saw Rogue frown. "Why don't ya come out ta dinner tonight with Remy?"

The idea seemed to brighten Rogue's mood. She smiled and replied "How's 7 o'clock?"

Remy told her it would be a nice outdoor restaurant so she should wear something semi-formal but cool for the summertime humidity. She chose a short green dress that angled and flowed at the bottom below her hips. Above the hips was tight and form fitting, held up by spaghetti straps. She wore her auburn hair up, with a few strands cascading down her back and her platinum streaks pinned back with green rhinestone clips. Her old style of painting a mask on her face had been abandoned a long time ago. She only wore mascara and lip gloss now; very natural for her naturally beautiful face.

When they got to the restaurant, the whole outside area was empty except for their table. Music played in the background and rosebushes all around were covered with shimmering lights.

"Wow, Rem, this is beautiful," Rogue said in awe of the romantic setting. Remy just grinned and pulled out her seat for her before taking his own. Through their dinner, they only had casual conversation. When they finished, Remy pulled Rogue up to dance. They wandered over to the dance floor situated right next to a lake that glistened from the moon light and all of the shimmering lights on the bushes. They danced in silence for a while, when Remy leaned down to Rogue's ear and whispered "I love you Rogue."

Rogue looked up into Remy's red-on-black eyes and replied, "Ah love you, too, Remy."

They stopped dancing and Remy kept his eyes locked with Rogue's.

"Will you marry me, Rogue?"

She was speechless. She never dreamed of this day, considering most of her life she spent being unable to touch at all. She couldn't take her eyes away from his and she could hardly think at all. Thoughts raced through her head, though none of them coherent. Finally she answered:

"Yes, Remy. Ah'll marry you."


	5. Speak now, or forever

I don't own X-Men. I hope that's clear to everyone by now…

* * *

The next two weeks were spent in planning for the wedding. Both wanted it to be soon and they were doing all they could to make it soon. Their guest list was small, containing mostly mutants from the institute, and no family. Rogue didn't have family and Remy didn't want his involved. Both were so busy that they didn't have much time for each other or time to be nervous. Rogue was always surrounded by a group of giddy girls while Remy was hounded by all the males about planning a bachelor party.

The bachelor party was indeed a fun time for all males present, complete with much drinking and two lovely strippers dressed as 'innocent' school girls. Though the alcohol was closely monitored by the ever watchful Scott Summers, Remy got enough to all boys present despite the fact that most were underage.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, and while the male population of the institute nursed their hangovers, the females fought over how Rogue should look. They crowded around her in Kitty's room forcing different colors of eye shadow under her nose for her to choose from and mercilessly pulled her hair into different do's.

Remy sat nervously in his own room, until restlessness had him walking to the lower levels of the mansion. He soon found himself by the bedside of his best friend.

"Don't worry, Johnny," Remy whispered. "Remy promised ya he'd take care of de Rogue. Remy will take good care of her, mon ami." He sat in silence, except for beeps that signaled the pyromaniac's steady heartbeat. After some time, he got up, patted his friend's shoulder and left for the gardens outside where the ceremony would be held.

Remy stood in front of a priest waiting for his bride. When he saw her make her way down the isle, his breath caught in his throat. Her dress was simple white that flowed behind her gracefully as she walked. Curls on top of her head were covered by a sheer veil that fell over her face, hiding her features except her bright green eyes magnified by tears welling up. She had always dreamed of a wedding, but she had never thought it would actually happen. She spent a great deal of her life unable to touch, after all.

The words of the priest seemed distant and muffled to Rogue. She was in a trance, captured by her future husband's demonically beautiful red-on-black eyes. Somewhere far away she heard someone saying something:

"If anyone has reason for these two not to wed, speak now or forever-"

"I object," a weak voice interrupted, bringing Rogue out of her trance. She turned her head towards the back of the garden to find out who did not approve of her marriage. She gasped at who she saw and froze in a new trance, her eyes locked with icy blue eyes.

"I want to give the bride a last kiss before I let her marry my best mate."

* * *

Sorry it's short, but I just really like cliffhangers so I had to stop. Thanks for your reviews and I hope you continue to enjoy my story. Suggestions and requests are always welcome as well as critcism of any kind. I warn you however, that if youare cruel aboutmy work, I will return the favor, even more aggressively. 


	6. I do

"Johnny, ya know Remy can't be lettin' ya kiss his girl," the Cajun replied coolly, despite the shock he felt. All eyes were focused on the man that was never supposed to wake up again.

"You promised you'd take care of her, mate. Not marry her."

"Remy will take better care of her if he does marry her. Dat's what Remy intends to do."

"You know you can't be faithful to any woman. How long will it be before she bores you and you have to go find someone else for your pleasure? I'm guessing that's already happened. If I know you, you've had a bachelor party with at least one stripper."  
"Two," Bobby chimed in. "And you can't blame Remy for Rebecca and Isabella. They were school girls! Do you know what school girls can do to a man?" Remy glared at Bobby to silence him.

John looked at Remy and smirked. "I think I've made my point."

"John, you've been in a coma for two years. You can't possibly expect Rogue would've waited for you to wake up. You weren't even supposed to wake up." Remy gave a heavy sigh and continued, "Now, mon ami, if you will let us finish this now." Remy turned back towards his bride to find she was missing. No one had noticed her slip away while watching the men argue.

Pyro smirked at his friend. "Guess she was waiting for me after all. If she wasn't, she'd still be here getting ready to say 'I do.'" Remy was about to run off to find Rogue when Wolverine grabbed him.

"Give her time, Cajun," he growled. "You too, fire boy," he yelled when he saw John try to sneak away.

"You need to be tested anyway, John," Professor Xavier said. Both he and Hank came over to John and started to lead him towards the infirmary. "You really weren't supposed to wake up, so we need to make sure that you'll be ok."

"There will be a wedding," Remy said to the priest, eyes narrowed. "You just be waitin' for Remy ta call ya and let ya know when." Remy stormed off, most assumed he went in search of a bar, while everyone else left the scene in deep conversation about what was going to happen.

Xavier led Hank carrying John, who was too weak to walk on his own by the time they got to the exam rooms. They found Rogue in the waiting room. She sat with her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. Her dress was wrinkled and her veil was lopsided on her head, showing her curls that were beginning to fall out of their arrangement.

"Wait here just for a moment Rogue. We need to ensure that john is alright," Xavier said, unsurprised by her presence here.

"Wait!" John said weakly. "Can't I just talk to her for a mo-"

"John this can't wait," Hank interrupted. "I would assume you'd like to live long enough to talk to her." The three disappeared behind an exam room door.

Rogue sat in silence, watching that door. She needed to talk to John, but she knew Remy would never give her time alone with him. Xavier helped with that. He made sure all minds were focused on the arguing men, giving time for Rogue to escape and come down to the infirmary.

"She didn't know exactly how to feel about her situation, but she admitted to herself that she was relieved to not be married yet. The tears of joy in her eyes as she walked down the isle also held some sorrow. She cared for Remy, but she felt that she was marrying him for his benefit more than her own. That's when she realized that while she cared for Remy, she did not love him. She had been waiting for two years for John, without realizing it.

The door opened, stirring her from her thoughts. Hank and Xavier walked out, nodding for her to go into the room. She walked to John's bedside and tried to find something to say. She couldn't think of anything else to say except "How ya feeling"

"Physically horrible, but mentally much better. You came to me once, I think." She nodded and he continued. "I saw you as a light or something. It helped me; it was so dark where I was."

"Ya gonna need a nightlight now when ya sleep?" Rogue joked. Pyro laughed a little too.

"I might," he said. Suddenly he got very serious. "I'm sorry I ruined your wedding. I didn't realize how long it had been. I should have known better than to expect you to wait for me."

"You did ruin mah wedding John, but without you doing that, Ah would've made the biggest mistake of mah life," she said. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently. "Ah don't think Ah ever stopped waitin' for ya, John. Mah mind told me to marry Remy, but mah heart always wanted you."

"Don't you love Remy?" She shook her head. "Do you love me?

"Ah've always loved you," she responded and bent down, gently kissing his lips briefly.

"I love you, too, Roguey," he whispered, getting a smile out of her.

"Ah told ya not ta call me that." They kissed again, much more passionately this time. A voice from the door interrupted them.

"You've kissed Remy's bride, mon ami. Can Remy have her back, now?"

* * *

A little longer this time….I'm on a roll. I wasn't expecting an update so soon. Enjoy. 


End file.
